Harry Potter: Taking Revenge
by totally unloved
Summary: Harry Potter finally gets fed up up with everything and goes into hiding where he learns that he holds a dark secret that could help destroy Voldemort or can be used to be a greater evil. Abandoned, up for grabs if someone wants it
1. prologue

**Harry Potter: Taking Revenge**

**Prologue**

1My name is Harry Potter, my godfather Sirius Black has just been realest from Azkaban as it has just been announced that he is innocent as Wormtail or should I say a man my father trusted has sided with the Dark Lord. My parents are dead because of him, I swear that I will kill him, then I will kill all the death eaters and finally I will hurt **He Who Must Not Be Named** so badly that he can not move and leave him to suffer as he made me suffer by killing my parents. Sending me to live with my mother ass of a sister and her family that treats me like hell. Where am I now the only people that know are my godfather Sirius Black and myself. Right now I am in my godfather mansion hiding in the secret room behind the family tree. No one knows about this room, but Sirius, not even his mother. Sirius friend is taking me as his is student, I am learning martial arts, dark arts, charms, transfiguration, Wandless magic and healing charms, and also there is a document that states, my family founders were vampires, and on my 16th birthday I get to choose if I want to be normal Harry Potter or a changed version of Harry Potter, a vampire. I can also change my name Harry it is if I pick the Vampire change. I also have five houses that aren't in Europe. Two are in America, my cousins are living in them,Africa and one is in the realm of vampires and the last one is in the realm of the elves since my ancestors helped them defeat the faes when they attacked them in the 10 year war. Harry it is now time for you to go for your transformation, but remember what ever you choose I will still be proud of you. I know you will be Sirius...

Thanks I am looking for someone to that is good at grammar and good at writing stories to be my beta because I suck at grammar and this is my first fan fic. Also I would like reviews on how to improve my story.

Flameboy9


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flashback

Please take me but please don't kill Harry, anything but Harry.

Avada Kedavra!

Flashback

"Harry wake up wake up" Harry felt someone shake him and he hesitantly opened his eyes.

"What is it Sirius?"

"We got to go remember I was taking you to my friend to learn those lessons I told you about how else are you going to beat Voldemort you prat." Siruis told him with a mock glare.

"Okay I am up; now, where are we going exactly?" Harry said sleepily.

"We are going to Potter Manor of course were else would your fathers

best secret professors teach you." Siruis said in surprise

"Where exactly is Potter Manor?"

"It is located in the South Pacific Ocean."

"How are we getting there?"

"By portkey how else Harry." Siruis said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Sirius just because you think you're so smart doesn't mean you actually

are you dim wit, the ministry can track port key."

"Oh" Siruis deflated slightly

"Sirius couldn't we just a apparate it's not like they can track

apparition?" Harry asked curiously

"Your right, do you now how to apparate?"

"No"

"Then how are we going to apparate there if you don't know to apparate

Harry?" Siruis asked

"Duh I just have to hold onto you and you apparate their and I will

travel with you idiot." Harry said with a look that said 'how else'

"Oh ya"

"And Sirius are we going to see Moony again I miss that old guy."

"Ya actually I owled him he is already their he has been their since he

got injured and he hasn't came back because I told him that we are

going to go their in a few days so he owled back and said that he would

stay their and he wishes us to get their as soon as we can and he said to

say hello to you."

"So when are we going to be ready to go there Sirius?" Harry asked already dressed, and heading down to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"We could leave right now if you want Harry or we could wait a while and

rest before we leave." Siruis suggested

"Let's leave right now; we don't need what little we have now because

they will have all we need won't they Sirius!"

"Yes, actually they will have everything we need and probably in better

condition too." Siruis said with a distant look in his eyes.

"Good, then let's go know Sirius."

"Okay kid lets go" they apparated to a beautiful mansion and soon entered and the elves gave them the grand tour. The mansion was huge it had over 200 separated rooms which were fairly placed apart and had huge balconies which you can plant stuff in. It had a huge dining hall with separate tables. The kitchens had steel stoves with 10 huge sinks. It had 2 huge glass door fridges. One fridge held tons of food while the other held massive amounts of drinks of all kinds.

The second floor held the bedrooms with 20 master bedrooms while the rest were regular. The second floor also held a pool that was as big as

the dining hall in Hogwarts, a huge Jacuzzi with a sauna and a water

slide. It also held a kiddy pool incase children were every there.

The third floor held the training rooms with an armory and a gigantic

library. The library had rows and rows of books of all types. The

training room had weights and a dueling platform and targets to try hit with

spells arrows bullets ect.

The basement had all the classrooms.

"Wow" Harry said as they finished, it was all he could think of saying.

"What's the matter Harry cats got your tongue?"

"No it's just that I didn't know about this place."

"Who knows about this place?"

"Dumbledore, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, and Fudge himself."

"What, why didn't the Weasly's tell me and why didn't that ass tell me

either, and why would the minister of magic now, he's a damn

bastard?" Harry asked angrily.

"The Weasly's (except Fred, George, Bill and Charlie) didn't tell you

because Dumbledore has been paying them to keep quiet, and Fudge knows

because he has been spying on you your whole life, just like Dumbledore

was." Siruis replied trying to soothe his godson.

"That bastard." Harry mumbled but Siruis heard it anyway.

"Yes he his and when's your birthday again?" Harry looked at him oddly before replying.

"In two weeks Sirius, I will be turning 16, the point were I talk to my

ancestors, parents and I choose if I want to be normal or if I want to

be a vampire." Harry replied his eyes going in and out of focus trying to think of the day he gets to see his parents.

"Good then Remus can be there to and so can Tonks, since she is staying

with Remus and Hermione if you want, she was asked to spy on you to,

unlike Ron she said no and then they oblivated her so she didn't

remember."

"Okay then it's a deal, we will go to them and see if they want to come."

"Sure the mansion is defiantly big enough for them to stay and if you

want you can invite Fred and George to stay."

"Okay"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Harry" Hermione screamed once she opened her door to see Harry and Sirius standing there.

"Hi Hermione" Harry said nervously.

"Hermione I would like to know if you want to come stay with me to Potter Manor for a while."

"I would love to Harry" Hermione practically screamed excitedly.

"Just let me get packed and let's go get Ron."

"No, Ron isn't coming he has been spying on me since my first year. You don't think it is a coincidence that I saw him and his family at the train station my first year and then he came and sat with me on the train when he said their was no more empty compartments when there was one right across from mine. Then he tells me all Slytherins' are evil and always join Voldemort, but then my dads friend crossed them and joined Voldemort proving that not only do Slytherin's join him but people from other houses like Gryffindor can to." Harry said with sadness in his voice, he truly had loved Ron like a brother.

"O, I didn't now that Harry" Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"When I see Ron again I am going to kill him." she hated seeing Harry sad.

"No Hermione we are not going to kill him we are going to ignore him and not talk to him, we are not going to sit by him we will sit somewhere else like by Ginny and Neville. We will stay as far away from them as we can. We will go to the Weasly's house and invite Ginny, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie to come. We will not invite Ron, Percy, Mr. Weasly and Mrs.Weasley. If she says no then we will stun her and ask them if they want to come and tell them what they and Ron did. If Ron tries to defend his mother while she is stunned we will stun him too and leave." Harry said with an evil glint n his eyes, he really wanted to punch Ron in the face and he was stunned then… then his fist might slip.

"Okay, just come in while I pack what I will need, you can look around for a while if you want." Hermione said still angry.

Her house was like the Dursleys', it had a kitchen and a telly like they did, but what was different was they had fire place and trophies that they won for being perfect dentists. When Hermione was ready they took the Knight Bus to the Burrow, Harry fell asleep on the bus dreaming about the good time he had spent with his real friends.

Ginny screamed excitedly while running up and hugging him as Fred opened the door. The Burrow was as it always was car parked outside while plants grew inside the garden, and magic was cleaning the house.

"Hey mate" Ron said.

"Ron do not call me that, I know that Dumbledore has been paying you, Percy and your parents to spy on me and keep quiet about it while giving reports on what I was doing. So if I were you I would shut the fuck up. I would also like to know if Bill, George, Fred and Ginny would like to come and live with me at Potter Manor?"

"Mum please can we go?" George, Fred and Ginny asked excitedly

"No I won't let you go if Arthur me and Ron can't come too" Molly shrieked

They couldn't see the anger in on his face when he pulled up his hood, after that he waved his hand and Molly and Arthur both fell to the floor stunned. Ron whipped out his wand to try protect his parents swearing at Harry as he got ready to throw a curse at him, he fell to the floor stunned when Harry waved his hand yet again.

"Again do you want to come live with me?"

"Yes!" they all stated angry at their parents and Ron.

The group had finally made it to the mansion and were being given a tour by Harry who had been there for a week and had learned a lot already; more than he learned in a year at Hogwarts.

"Harry how..." Ginny softly muttered.

"I just went into hiding with Sirius when he told me about this place, but he said it was to soon to go because they would suspect it and be keeping a close eye on it so we waited for a while till they stop watching it and then we apparated there. Then I started to learn stuff like blood magic and hand to hand combat and wandless magic ect…"

"Hya" Hermione screamed as she flipped Fred to the ground again.

"Ow" I think you broke my arm Hermione, Fred practically cried.

"HaHaHaHAHAHaHaHaHaHaHa" Ginny rolled on the ground laughing so hard she cried.

"Hermione do you always have to do, itthat really hurts" Fred whined.

"For your information Fred Arthur Albert Hector Weasley I do have to do that because we have to learn Hand-to-hand combat so we have ever edge we have, we also have to learn to react fast, learn to dodge spells, fight with our hands if we lose our wands and we have to learn wandless magic." Hermione stated.

"Thanks a lot miss smarty pants" Fred muttered under his breath.

"I heard that Fred" Hermione stated after sending a hex at him.

"Hey guys you want to go to the pool with me, Harry said two weeks later on, he hadn't been in the pool for awhile.

"Ya" Ginny said excitedly as she and Hermione ran to get their swim suits.

"Yes it will feel nice on my bruises" Fred almost screamed in joy. He was still getting to his butt kicked in hand-to-hand combat.

"George you can come to, and nice Fencing, I saw you facing Ginny you're really getting better" Harry laughed as he saw the look on Georges face.

"Come on guys were already ready?" the girls screamed their answers from the stairs of the second floor.

"Okay we better get going" George laughed.

"Harry it's time to go and get ready to talk to your ancestors" Sirius said happily a few days later.

"Okay."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mother, Father" Harry almost screamed. He knew they were going to be there but seeing them, that was something totally different.

"Harry" his parents said smiling.

"Mom, dad I would like to know what you think I should do, I think I should get my inheritance as a vampire because I need to use every thing at my disposal to beat old Moldyworts don't I.

"Yes Harry we think you should, for one reason you will be faster, have more stamina, you will gain more strength, you will not need to worry about dying from the killing curse and you won't have to worry about choking charms. Plus you will have other bonuses, like added powers" They replied, they were happy that their son had finally made his own path.

"Thanks" Harry said quietly.

"Harry James Potter do you choose to be a vampire or to stay the same as a human" a voice said from nowhere.

"I Harry James Potter accept the choice of becoming a vampire" Harry said respectfully.

Well i want to thank my wonderful beta Ida (Ravenclaw-heir) and all my wonderful reviewers!

The next chapter is going to be posted as soon as i sent it to Ida. Please R&R!


End file.
